Scooby Doo's Nightmare on Elm Street
by HeroesFan3
Summary: In Springwood, Ohio, during the annual 3 day festival, The Hex Girls are performing, and Mystery Inc. has also come to attend the event. Something strange is happening, though. Thorn keeps having nightmares about a man called Freddy Krueger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Scooby-Doo characters, or any of the characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Any new characters are invented by me._

**PROLOGUE:**

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. In life, Fred Krueger was a child killer, and molester. As soon as the parents got wind of this, they decided to make him pay. They trapped him and burned him alive. Freddy, now appears in the nightmares of teenagers, killing them in their sleep. Wielding a glove with knives attached to the fingers, Krueger's now burned face is a visage of fear to anyone who dares to fall asleep…._

**Theme Song:**

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_

_Where are you?_

_We got some work to do now_

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_

_Where are you?_

_We need some help from you now_

_Come on, Scooby-Doo_

_I see you_

_Pretending you got a sliver_

_You're not foolin' me_

_'Cause I can see_

_The way you shake and shiver_

_You know we got a mystery to solve_

_So, Scooby-Doo get ready for your act_

_Don't hold back_

_And Scooby-Doo if you come through,_

_You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack_

_That's a fact_

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_

_Here are you_

_You're ready and you're willin'_

_If we can count on you_

_Scooby-Doo_

_I know we'll catch that villain!_

* * *

><p>In an extremely hot boiler room, young blonde haired, blue eyed girl, Carly walked through, wearing only her nightgown. She didn't know how, nor care how she had gotten there, she just knew she wanted to leave. This place was starting to scare her, but every where she looked, she could not find an exit.<p>

The weird thing about this boiler room was, it looked more like some type of hell to Carly. The fires burning in the distance gave off an devilish feel.

Then, if things weren't bad enough, she heard a small sound. It started pretty low, but then it got louder. It was one of the most horrible sounds Carly had ever heard in her life, and it sounded like somebody was…laughing.

And not a, "ha ha, that's a funny joke" type of laugh, I'm talking, "I'm about to commit a heinous crime" type of laugh.

Slowly but surely, across Carly at the end of the room, a shadow started to walk out from the steam that was emitting from the nearby boilers. It looked like a man. He was wearing a large fedora, a green and red colored shirt, and had something on his hand. Carly couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't pretty.

Chuckling louder, the man stepped closer to Carly. When his face became visible, Carly saw the burns and scars all over the man's face. The thing on his hand was now revealed to be a glove with knifes attached to the fingers.

"Who…are you?" Carly timidly asked.

The man just kept laughing. She was so scared. Her subconscious kept telling her that this was just a dream, but it felt so real. She was so scared she wanted to start crying.

"You mean you don't know?" he smiled, evilly.

Carly shook her head. She didn't know who this was. But we do. Freddy Krueger.

"Well, then, how about I introduce myself?" he said, lifting his gloved hand and flicking a lock of Carly's hair with the blade.

For reasons unknown, Carly shoved Freddy, and began running in the opposite direction. As she bolted, she could hear him laughing.

When she saw something she could hide behind, she ran over to it and crouched down.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream." she muttered to herself.

"No." she heard Freddy say.

She looked up and saw him standing over her.

"It's so much more real than that." he said. He suddenly slashed his claws down at her face, but just before he could hit her,

Carly woke up.

* * *

><p>Bathed in her own sweat, Carly called out.<p>

"Mom! Mom!"

Two seconds later, her mother and father bolted into the room.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" her mother said.

"I had another nightmare." Carly said.

Her mother sighed.

"Sweetie, there's nothing we can do about that." her father said.

"But I can't stay asleep. It felt so real."

"Look, I know this move has been tough on you. It's been tough on all of us." her mother said.

15 year old Carly Jessup hated moving. Her parents had made her move to Springwood, Ohio a few days ago. The movers hadn't finished bringing all of their things yet, so tonight, Carly had to sleep on the floor in her sleeping bag.

"Mom, it's not like that. I keep dreaming about this guy I've never even seen before." she said. "And he's always trying to kill me."

"The man with the knives on his fingers?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's not just something you ate? They say you shouldn't eat before bed. It can cause nightmares" her father said.

"I've been having this dream every night since we've moved here, Dad."

"Honey, come on. They're just dreams." her mom said. "They don't mean anything."

"When are they gonna stop?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Just close your eyes and think positive thoughts, and the man won't come back."

Her mother stood up.

"Goodnight, Carly." he father said.

"Goodnight."

Her parents turned off the light, and left the room.

As Carly lay there, she looked up at the ceiling, trying to get herself to fall back asleep.

To her shock and awe, the moonlight glare that was given off to the wall from the window slowly turned into Freddy's hand with the glove. Carly gasped as she looked back up, and found Freddy on top of her with his other hand over her mouth, preparing to slash her.

* * *

><p>Again, Carly, woke up.<p>

"Mom!" she yelled.

Again, her mother came back into the room, looking more annoyed than alarmed.

"Carly, it's late, honey. You know I have work in the morning." she said.

"I can't make the nightmares stop. What am I supposed to do?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Sing a little song or something to make yourself tired. Just go to sleep." her mom said before shutting the door.

Carly sighed. She couldn't think of any songs off the top of her head to sing herself to sleep. "One, Two, Buckle my Shoe" came to mind.

So without thinking about it, Carly shut her eyes and subconsciously started singing:

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late."

She was starting to fall asleep as she sang.

"Nine, ten…."

She opened her eyes, and shrieked in all horror.

"NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" Freddy screamed before he slashed her across the throat with his glove.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning, the Mystery Machine drove along the roads of Ohio, headed towards Springwood.

As Fred Jones drove, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake sat in the passenger seats. In the back, as usual, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were stuffing their faces with a ton of food they had with them.

"Like, you're not gonna finish before I do!" Shaggy said, shoving a cheeseburger down his throat.

"Uh-huh!" Scooby barked, as he devoured a huge slice of cake.

Needless to say, the two of them were making a pretty big mess back there. Spaghetti was flying around, steak was being thrown, and all different kinds of ice cream was being guzzled down by those goofs.

"Hey, can you guys calm down a bit back there?" Velma asked, turning her head to see them.

"Why are you eating so much anyway?" Daphne asked.

"We're, like, training for the competition." Shaggy chuckled.

It was true. Every year in Springwood around October, a 3 day festival would be held. There would be music, and Ferris Wheels, and contests. A few weeks ago, when the gang first heard about the festival, Scooby and Shaggy couldn't pass up the opportunity of entering the eating contest. They also had heard that The Hex Girls would be performing at the festival, so they were also going to pay their old friends a visit.

"Who would think that you guys would have to train for an eating contest?" Fred said.

"Yeah. Isn't every time you guys eat an eating contest?" Velma laughed.

I know, right?

"Well, the contest isn't until the like, last day. So me and Scoob are gonna need all the preparation we can get" Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed.

The two continued eating, while Daphne started a new conversation with Fred and Velma.

"I think the festival's gonna be great." she said.

"Yeah, and it'll be great catching up with the Hex Girls." Velma said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them since that whole deal with the Vampires" Fred added.

* * *

><p>Back, in town, in Springwood Park, there was a lot of attractions and booths being set up for the festival. In the ride area, workers were setting up the attraction, the "Sea Dragon" which was depicted as a huge gondola that would swing back and forth. There was also a bumper car area, a "Spin-Out" attraction, and of course, a Ferris Wheel.<p>

In the midst of all of the ticket booths, and popcorn stands, was a huge performance stage where the eco-gothic band, The Hex Girls were prepping for their 3 day performance to help promote their new album.

There was Thorn, whose real name was Sally McKnight. Beautiful, with dark black hair, with red highlights, and green eyes. She wore her signature red and black dress. She was the guitarist and lead singer for the band.

Also there, were her two band mates, Dusk, and Luna.

Dusk had blonde hair, and wore a dark green gothic dress, with green lipstick. She was the drummer of the band.

Luna had orange hair, dark eyes, wore a black purple dress, and gold earrings. She was the keyboardist and also served as a back up singer along with Dusk.

The girls had been there all morning. The band's moving truck was parked in front of the stage, and after the girl's instruments had been set up, they practiced for a bit while other workers unloaded the truck and set up mics and lights.

Thorn yawned as she tuned her guitar. It had been a rather strenuous week on her part. Being the leader of this band had taken a toll on her physically. In the past week, she averaged about 2 to 3 hours of sleep a night. She was either booking the band a gig, recording in the studio, or writing new material. On top of that, she had repeatedly been having weird nightmares the past few days, so sleeping wasn't really something she wanted so much as needed.

"Okay, you guys ready?" she turned to ask Dusk and Luna. They both nodded.

"Alright. Hit it sisters!" Thorn announced.

And with that, the band began rehearsing their signature song, "I'm a Hex Girl"

The rhythm and the melody of the instruments flowed perfectly together as Thorn began to sing:

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you'll lose control_

_I'm a Hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you _

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm a Hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you (put a spell on you)_

In the parking lot of the park, the Mystery Machine pulled to a stop.

"Alright, gang. We're here." Fred said, as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the van.

"Jeepers. They're really going all out with this festival." Daphne said, gazing at the size of the attractions.

The rest of the gang exited the van and began to walk around. Looking at the surrounding booths, Shaggy thought of something.

"Hey. Like, do you think they're serving food here yet?" he asked.

"The festival doesn't start until tomorrow, Shaggy." Velma said. "Notice how all the booths are empty?"

"Oh. Yeah." Shaggy chuckled.

"Are you sure we should be here now, Fred? We really need to check in at the hotel." Daphne said.

"I just wanna check this place out first." Fred said.

As they walked further in, they began to hear a noise.

"What's that?" Scooby asked as his ears perked up.

"Yeah. I hear it too." Daphne said.

Holding his hand to his ear, Fred recognized the sound.

"Hey, I know what that is. Come on, guys." he said.

The gang jogged with him, heading towards the direction of the noise.

Back on the stage, the band continued playing.

_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction_

_I'm a Hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm a Hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

The girls then threw to the ground, their explosive powder stage props. Much like the first time they met them, Mystery Inc. stood by the stage, applauding the performance. The Hex Girl's eyes all widened when they recognized their old friends.

"Oh, my god! It's you guys!" Thorn smiled as she took off her guitar strap, and walked off the stage.

The other girls followed her. Everyone embraced each other and gave friendly greetings.

"It's been a while, girls." Fred said.

"Yeah, I know." Thorn said.

"So, how have you guys been?" Velma asked.

"Oh, it's been fun, but tough, you know?" Luna said.

"Yeah, work, work, work." Thorn added.

"Hey, I hear you." Fred agreed.

"What have you guys been up to? Still solving mysteries and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's our life." Velma said.

"So, what are you doing here? Got called in to solve another monster mystery?" Dusk asked.

"Actually, we're just here to enjoy the festival. We heard you guys would be here, so we thought, why not come see you perform?" Fred said.

"Yeah, and like, Scoob and I entered in the food eating contest." Shaggy said.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Scooby added.

Everyone had a laugh.

"Have you guys booked a hotel?" Thorn asked.

"Not yet. We're about to head over to the Four Seasons." Daphne answered.

"You're staying there too? Cool, so are we."

"Great. We could use some time to catch up." Fred said.

"Hey, girls!" a voice called.

Everyone turned and saw a young man about their age approach them. He had on blue jeans, a T-shirt that was seen underneath his unbuttoned shirt, and wore a red baseball cap over his dark hair.

"Hey, Scott. What's going on?" Dusk asked.

Scott was one of the helpers with the band. He was mostly the moving coordinator whenever the band got any gigs outside of Oakhaven.

"There's something crazy going on over on Elm street." he said.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

Scott gave the gang with an unfamiliar stare.

"Guys, this is Scott. Scott, this is Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby." Thorn introduced.

"How's it going?" Scott quickly said. "Anyway, there's this girl over on Elm street. She just moved in with her parents last week, and get this. Her throat was slit in her sleep last night."

"Yikes. How awful." Daphne said.

"Do they know who did it?" asked Fred.

"Nope. They say they have no idea what it could've been." Scott said.

"Are they sure it wasn't some guy who broke in?" Luna asked.

"Hmm, cops said they couldn't find any fingerprints."

"So, they have nothing to go on?" Velma asked.

"All her parents said was that she kept complaining to them about nightmares she had about some burned guy with finger knives. Some guy called…Freddy Krueger."

Thorn froze.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked.

"….It's, it's nothing." Thorn said.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, we have a rehearsal to get through, right?"

Velma also noticed the frightened look on Thorn's face.

"Sally, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Thorn answered. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Thorn walked off, away from the group of people. When she got to the ladies' bathroom of the park, she walked inside, and looked into the mirror.

"Oh, my God." she said to her reflection.

She couldn't believe it. Freddy Krueger? The same guy she had been having dreams about was attacking someone else? She thought it had just been her dreams. This couldn't be real. Could it? That deal with Sara Ravencroft years ago was real enough to make Thorn believe anything.

To calm herself down, she turned on the sink and splashed her face with some water.

When she looked up, she saw the horrible, burnt face of Freddy Krueger, smiling maniacally at her.

"Remember me, Sally?" the evil bastard cackled.

Thorn screamed before suddenly snapping back to reality and only seeing her reflection.

This was so weird that it was starting to freak her out.

"It's okay. You're going out of your mind, that's all." she said to herself.

She took in two heavy breaths before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small bottle of Desoxyn tablets. Her doctor had advised her against taking them, but she insisted that she needed them in order to stay awake due to all of the band's performances.

She stared at the tablet for a second before shoving into her mouth. This should keep her awake for the next 10 hours or so.


	3. Chapter 3

About a half an hour later, Scooby and the gang had decided to go check in at the hotel while the Hex Girls stayed at the park to keep rehearsing.

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

The girls finished before throwing their puffs of smoke onto the ground.

Thorn let out a labored breath. She was more than tired.

"Let's try that one again." she said to her band mates.

"Come on, Thorn. We've rehearsed that song 4 times already." Luna complained.

"Hey, practice makes perfect."

Dusk saw how tired Thorn looked.

"Okay, seriously, you look exhausted." she said.

"I'm fine. Let's go again." Thorn insisted.

"You don't look fine to me." Dusk added.

"Yeah, girl, you look like you're about to collapse." Luna agreed.

Thorn noticed that worried looks on her friends' faces. She sighed.

"Alright. Let's take a 10 minute break." she said.

She walked over to the nearby cooler, took out a water bottle, and sat down in one of the chairs. She felt very relaxed when she sat down and took a drink of cold water.

"God" she sighed, as she held her hand to her head as if she was checking for a fever.

She put her elbow on the arm of the chair, and rested her head on her hand and shut her eyes.

These pills were keeping her asleep, but in a way, they made her want to sleep even more.

"Hey, Thorn, have you seen my drumsticks?" Luna asked.

Thorn slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the drum set.

"No, didn't you just have them? Check near the drums." she answered.

Luna bent down near the bass drum, and grabbed hold of something.

"Oh, here they are." she said.

But as she pulled back up, in her hand was not drumsticks, but a large glove with knives attached to the fingers.

Thorn jumped back awake. She had dozed off for a second there. She looked around, only a couple of seconds seemed to have passed by.

* * *

><p>On Elm Street, near the house number 1428, Mystery Inc. stood outside the crime scene while the police still looked around the area. After checking in at the hotel, Fred and Velma had decided to take the gang over to see what had gone on.<p>

"Does anyone have any idea what happened here?" Fred asked a rather young police officer.

"No idea. This kind of thing's been happening all the time. I heard something like this first started in 1984." the officer answered.

"And they believe this guy, Freddy Krueger had something to do with this?" Velma asked.

"Heh. I don't know what to believe." the officer says. "It sounds a little impossible."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Well, they say a long time ago, Krueger was a child molester and murderer. And when the kid's parent's found out, they decided to get even, so they burned him alive."

"Jinkies." Velma said.

"Like, that's pretty brutal." Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed.

"So, what are you thinking really happened?" Fred asked.

"Well, right now, we're going with some kind of break in. But we can't find any signs of a struggle or fingerprints, so…" the cop said.

As the officer walked away, the gang looked at each other. They had no idea what to make of this.

"What could be going on here, Freddy?" Velma asked Fred.

"I don't know. None of it makes any sense. Why would Carly keep complaining about nightmares about Krueger?" Fred said.

"Like, maybe it's because she's living in the creepy house where a lot of bad stuff happened." Shaggy suggested.

"What do you think, Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm. I don't know." Velma said, puzzled.

What was Velma supposed to think? A girl dies from some kind of nightmare? Velma had heard about nightmares causing heart attacks and people dying from that, but never actual inflictions to the body. Could Carly actually have dreamed of having her throat slit, and that caused it to happen for real?

* * *

><p>That night, back at the park, on the stage, the Hex Girls continued their rehearsal for the festival.<p>

"Alright, girls. 'Trap of Love'". Thorn said.

Luna put her hands to the keyboard and began the song. Soon Dusk's drums, and Thorn's guitar joined the mix.

_Your unfeeling heart imprisons me_

_Careless eyes, too blind to see_

_Empty words, an iron cage_

_Broken heart, bleeding rage_

_Can't wait for you and me_

_It's time I break free_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by your fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Beware the trap of love_

While the girls were singing, a couple of workers were on the ground, checking out the stage.

"Are you sure you tightened the bolts on the stage lights enough?" one of the workers asked. "That one looks pretty loose."

He pointed at one of the lights just right above where Thorn stood.

"I'm sure, boss. It's safe." the other guy responded.

On the stage, Thorn was so tired she was actually starting to feel kind of sick. She was having hot and cold flashes, and she didn't want to sing anymore, but she knew that she had to.

_Let me be, it's time we part_

_Set me free, un-cage my heart_

_Can't wait for you and me_

_It's time for you to see_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by your fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Beware the trap of love_

Thorn continued singing, but she just had to shut her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes, though, across from the stage, on the grass, sat Freddy Krueger in a chair, watching her perform.

He had the most evil smile, showing his blood stained teeth as he clapped his gloved hand against his other burned one.

Little did Thorn know, that in reality that stage light the worker had said he tightened loosened and loosened even more as "Trap of Love" reached it's final verse.

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by your fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Beware the trap of love…._

As the song ended, the stage light loosened one last time before it completely came loose. Thorn, still daydreaming, didn't notice it until one of the guys yelled:

"Hey, watch out!"

She quickly came back to reality, and looked up at what was about to fall down on her. She shrieked, and instinctively fell backwards, and hit the ground just as the light shattered on the stage floor.

Dusk, Luna, and a few other workers hurried over to Thorn to see if she was alright.

"Thorn! Are you okay?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Thorn answered sitting up.

"Would you just stop saying you're fine? Okay, you're not. That light almost took you out." Luna said.

"Maybe we should call it a night." one worker suggested.

"No, you guys. I'm okay, really." Thorn insisted.

She looked at everyone and saw the faces they gave her.

"Don't look at me like that." she stood up. "Look, I'm just gonna go for a walk."

"A walk? But it's 10 o'clock. Let's just go back to the hotel." Dusk suggested.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I be back before you know it." Thorn said as she walked off.

"Man, what is her problem?" Luna complained.

"I guess she's just under a lot of pressure." a worker said.

"Yeah, but aren't we all?" Luna asked. "She's acting like a loose canon. She really shouldn't be alone right now."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Thorn walked on the sidewalk through a neighborhood she didn't know. Already, she was regretting her decision to go on this walk. Especially at this hour. The cool breeze in the air felt kind of relaxing, though. What she really needed was some sleep, though.<p>

As she walked along the sidewalk, she could hear something that sounded like little girls singing.

She looked across the street and saw, at least she thought, a group of little girls playing jump rope.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four, better lock your door_

Thorn wondered why those girls were singing that. She was certain she'd heard it before. But where?

"Hello, Sally." a creepy voice beckoned from behind Thorn.

She prayed it wasn't who she thought, but when she turned around, it was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" the ghoul asked.

Thorn stared at him. She knew full well who this guy was. She just didn't want to admit it.

"….Freddy." she said.

"Bingo."

"What do you want from me?"

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Krueger said, ignoring Thorn's question.

"You don't scare me." Thorn lied.

"No?" Krueger asked. "I doubt that."

He got close to her, and sniffed her hair. She winced. It was horrifying. He then held her face with his gloved hand, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Time to play, bitch." He said before shoving her to the ground. "You have till the count of 10"

He turned around, and began to count. Thorn took this opportunity to try to run away. She belted across the street as fast as she could. Wearing heels was really limiting her speed. She looked back for a second and saw the bastard running after her. She was screaming now.

She looked back again, but saw no one, she shrieked again as she ran into someone.

"Scott!" she yelled, when she realized who it was.

"Hey. Sorry, Thorn." he said.

"Yeah, no problem." she responded.

"Hey, listen. I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"I think so." Thorn hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe they're right. I might just be losing it."

"Well, I wouldn't say you're losing it." Scott said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Thorn asked, trying to fix her ruffled hair.

"I sort of followed you. You were spazzing out a bit a second ago."

Thorn felt embarrassed. Had she really fallen asleep while she was walking? This was getting way out of hand.

"Sorry." she said, meekly.

"Hey, it's cool. I'm just wondering if you're alright."

"…..Yeah. I'm good. I just need some sleep, I guess."

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

They walked back along the sidewalk, heading for the park. Just when they got back, Scott decided to speak.

"Hey, uh, listen, Thorn. I've been thinking, and I was kind of wondering, if you'd, uh…Like to go out with me sometime." he shyly said.

Thorn was caught a little off guard by this. The last thing that had been on her mind at the moment was dating. She sighed, as she was used to guys asking her out.

"Look, Scott, you're a nice guy and everything." she said.

"But?" Scott asked.

"But…I don't really have time for boys right now. You know, with the band and stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Scott felt a little silly now. He couldn't believe he asked her in the first place.

"You, know what, just forget I said it." he said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Totally not your fault. I guess, I'll just see you later, then."

With that, he left, leaving Thorn feeling kind of guilty for not taking Scott up on his offer.

* * *

><p>That night, at the Four Seasons, the gang had coincidentally gotten a room that connected with the Hex Girls'.<p>

In their room, they were all, sound asleep. Scooby and Shaggy both snored simultaneously, and slept peacefully with the rest of the gang. In the Hex Girls' room, however, while Dusk and Luna were getting plenty of rest, Thorn was having a terrible nightmare.

"_Sally…..Sally…."_ she could hear in her dream. It was the voice of Freddy Krueger.

Thorn couldn't take these dreams anymore. She woke up, in a cold sweat, and screamed loud enough to wake up the dead. Everyone in the room jerked awake. Dusk turned on the light.

"What? What's wrong?" Luna asked.

Thorn was literally shaking with fear.

"I-I'm sorry. Just a bad dream." she said.

There was a knock on the connecting door to the room. Dusk got up and opened it. It was Fred, Shaggy, and the rest of them.

"What's going on, guys? We heard screaming." Fred said.

They looked over to the bed, and saw how scared Thorn looked.

Velma walked over and placed her hands on Thorn's shoulders to comfort her.

"Thorn, what's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing. I'm f-f-fine." Thorn trembled.

"She had a nightmare." Luna said.

"You look pretty spooked for it to just be a regular nightmare." Daphne said.

"It was….Freddy Krueger." Thorn admitted.

Mystery Inc. gasped.

"Like, that same guy that Carly girl was dreaming about?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah." Scooby barked.

Thorn nodded.

"I keep dreaming about him and I don't know why." she said.

"Maybe it's because of what Scott said." Luna suggested.

"No. I've been having these nightmares for days. I couldn't stand them, so…" Thorn took her capsule of pills out. "I've been taking these to stay awake."

"You've been taking Desoxyn?" Velma asked in shock.

"What the heck is that?" Shaggy asked.

"It's a sort of amphetamine. It keeps you awake for hours, but it's extremely addictive if it's used improperly." Velma explained. "How often have you been taking them?"

"I don't know. As soon as one wears off." Thorn answered.

"You need to stop taking those pills, Thorn. They're doing more harm than good." Velma cautioned.

"No, I need them. Please don't make me sleep." Thorn pleaded as she started to cry. "I can't have another nightmare, I just can't."

"Thorn, calm down. You'll be fine." Luna said. "Just go to sleep, now, and tomorrow, you'll feel a lot better. It's not sleeping that's caused these nightmares to happen."

"I think Luna's right, Thorn. You need some rest." Fred said.

"But, what if I see him again?" Thorn asked.

"You won't. I promise." Luna assured her.

"….Okay. I'll try." Thorn said.

"Good. Get some rest, we have a performance tomorrow." Luna said, getting back into bed.

"Goodnight, girls." Fred said before he and the others went back into their own room.

Dusk turned the lights back off, and before anyone knew it, she and Luna were back asleep. But Thorn wasn't. She didn't get anymore sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the carnival, The Hex Girls' performance was less than ideal. Thorn appeared tired the entire time. There were very noticeable bags under her eyes, and her singing was really off.

_Earth, Wind, Fire and Air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the earth, is our one desire_

_To love the earth_

_Is our one desire_

When "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air" finished, the crowd mostly clapped out of courtesy, since Thorn's voice was really sounding strained and had been for the past half hour.

"We're gonna take a little break. Don't go anywhere." Thorn told the crowd.

Behind the stage, she reached into the cooler and got out a water. She cleared her throat before taking a huge swig. Her band mates, Dusk and Luna walked up to her, with folded arms.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"What?" Thorn said, pretending not to know.

"You totally blew it on that last one. The song may say we don't care if we _look_ bad, but you sure _sounded_ bad." Luna said.

"Sorry. My voice just feels a little scratchy." Thorn said, taking another drink.

"Probably from being tired. Girl, don't tell me you were up all night." Luna said.

Thorn, didn't answer. She just stared before drinking more water.

"Oh, no. You were, weren't you?" Dusk asked.

"It's okay. It's no big deal." Thorn said, walking over to a chair to sit down.

"Uh, yeah, it is a big deal, sister." Luna said as Thorn sat. "You said you wanted everything for this festival to be perfect, now when it's time to perform, you're the only one who's lagging behind?"

"You need to get it together, Thorn. Seriously." Dusk said.

Thorn quickly stood.

"Would you guys just get off my back, already? I get it. My singing was off. I'll do better, okay?" she said before stomping off.

Her band mates sighed as they watched her go.

While Scooby and Shaggy were off somewhere, eating cotton candy and hot dogs, obviously still training for their competition that was 2 days away, Fred, Velma, and Daphne rode the Ferris Wheel. They watch the performance stage get smaller and smaller as the wheel ascended them into the air.

"Guys, I'm starting to really worry about Thorn." Daphne said. "Did you hear how her voice sounded on that last song?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's doing so well, either." Fred said.

"I saw that she had bags under her eyes this morning. She must not have slept last night." Velma said.

"Can you really blame her? Her nightmares sounded pretty spooky." Daphne said.

"She's gonna have to sleep sooner or later, or she's gonna start having micro naps." Velma said. "That is, if she hasn't had them already."

"Micro naps? What are they?" Daphne asked.

"It's when you deprive your body of sleep for a certain amount of time, and your brain starts to have dreams, even while you're awake. If it's sustained, it could lead to a coma." Velma explained.

"Do you think she'd really be afraid of that Freddy guy so much that she'd risk that?" Daphne asked.

"After the way, I saw Thorn last night, I'm gonna have to say yes." Velma said.

Down on the ground, Scooby and Shaggy walked around with cotton candy all over their lips.

"Like, we are so gonna dominate at that contest, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, dominate." Scooby agreed before burping loudly.

"Hey, Scoob?"

"Yeah, Shaggy?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that the Carly girl had a dream about that Krueger creep before she died, and now Thorn keeps dreaming about him too?"

"Yeah."

"Like, what if Krueger came back from the dead, and somehow has the ability to invade people's dreams, and kill them from the inside?" Shaggy said.

They stopped walking and looked at each other. Then, they busted up laughing. What a ridiculous thing to say. Scooby-Doo almost fell over, he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah. Like _that_ could ever happen!" Shaggy laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, back at the hotel, in the Hex Girls' room, Scott was there with them, while Thorn was busy with a bowl, trying to prepare something.<p>

"You guys were awesome today." Scott said.

"Screw off, Scott. We sucked, and you know it." Luna said, sitting on a chair.

"We'll do better tomorrow." Dusk said.

"Yeah, if Thorn ever finally goes to sleep." Luna added.

Scott saw how stressed Thorn looked and walked over to her.

"Hey. Are you not sleeping? Is that the problem?" he asked.

"…..Yeah. I'm not sleeping." Thorn responded and walked past him.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"She thinks she's gonna have more nightmares about Freddy Krueger." Luna said.

"What? Is that all?" Scott asked. "Thorn, come on. Krueger was a lightweight. He was just some sick twisted, pedophile. You don't need to be afraid of him."

Thorn didn't take that seriously at all. As long as she dreamed about him, she would be afraid.

"He don't look so tough, anyway. I've seen pictures of the guy. I could probably take him easy." Scott gloated.

"Yeah. Okay, whatever." Thorn said.

"Hey, I know what you could do. Just imagine me in your dream, protecting you from him" Scott said.

"Alright, Scott. Don't you think it's time you left now?" Luna asked.

"Well, alright. I guess I'll see you guys in the morning. Hey, Thorn. Sweet dreams." Scott laughed before leaving.

Luna shut the door behind him.

"God. So annoying." she muttered.

With the bowl that she had, Thorn put the peppermint and cloves herbal remedy in.

She breathed it in hard. Her throat felt a little better, now.

"That can only help you for so long, girl. What you really need is some rest." Dusk said.

"I told you. I can't." Thorn pressed.

"Thorn, this is crazy. Don't you get it? It's the sleep deprivation that's making you act this way." Luna complained.

"Who needs sleep?" Thorn asked, taking out her capsule of Desoxyn. "When I have these?"

With that, she popped a pill in her mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down. Dusk and Luna shook their heads. Nothing good could possibly come of all this.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, while everyone was asleep in their room, Scott tossed and turned in his bed. He just couldn't get comfortable. He got up and stretched, and walked towards the bathroom. He went inside and closed the door.<p>

When he flicked on the light however, he was now inside of a boiler room. He looked behind himself for the door, but it was gone. There was nothing there but more boilers and decks.

"What the hell?" Scott asked himself.

"Hell….Is exactly where you are." Scott heard a scary voice say.

He looked ahead and saw the hideous Freddy Krueger walking towards him. A wave of terror broke over Scott when he saw Freddy scrape the blade of one of knifed fingers across a rusty railing.

"Scott, Scott, Scott. What should we do with you?" Freddy taunted.

"This is a dream. This is a dream. Wake up." Scott squinted his eyes, and lightly slapped his cheeks.

Before Scott knew it, Freddy was close up in his face.

"No! It's not just a dream, Scott." Freddy said, holding his gloved hand up to Scott's face. "It's real".

Scott tried shove Freddy, but he only moved him back a couple of inches.

"Ooh, strong guy. Come on, Scott. You said you could take me. How about we test that theory?" Freddy asked.

Scott punched Freddy a couple of times in the face, then kicked him in the balls.

Freddy groaned in pain, as Scott kept hitting him. After a minute, Scott started panting. Freddy kept groaning in pain on his knees.

"How'd you like that, bro, huh?" Scott asked.

Freddy then looked up, and smiled. Scott couldn't believe it. Freddy was feigning the pain. As he got to his feet, Krueger started laughing.

"Now, it's my turn." he said before punching Scott hard in the face.

* * *

><p>He woke up. Scott looked around and recognized that he was still in bed in his hotel room.<p>

"Oh, jeez." he said, putting his hand to his head.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Scott jumped at the sound of it, but soon got over it. He got out of bed, and walked towards the door.

He looked through the peep hole, and to his surprise, saw Thorn standing there. He unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Thorn? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I, uh….I-I had another nightmare." Thorn answered.

"Come on. Come on in."

He stood aside and Thorn walked in.

"This was so weird, I was just having a nightmare too." Scott said before he shut the door.

"Was it about Krueger?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah."

Thorn looked horrified, now.

"Come on. Let's sit on the bed." Scott said.

They sat down on the bed, and Thorn sighed.

"I'm really scared, Scott." she said.

"I know." Scott replied.

Thorn rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I just want to go to sleep, but I can't. He'll kill me if I do." she cried.

"It's okay, come here." Scott said, pulling Thorn into his arms.

"Scott, I'm so scared." she began to cry.

"I know, it's okay."

The moment was kind of awkward, but it kind of felt good that Thorn let Scott comfort her. As the hug ended, their faces got close together. Scott hesitated, but Thorn put her hands on his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

As the kissing became more fierce, Thorn caressed Scott and began to pull off his shirt. Once it was off, she pushed him over to the front of the bed, so he could rest his head on the pillow. Thorn got on top of him, and continued kissing him.

Needless to say, Scott was enjoying this. He had been crushing on Thorn ever since the Hex Girls had hired him 6 months ago. She had always seemed to reject his advances, though. He wondered if Krueger was the reason she was coming to him now, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it now.

Scott opened his eyes slowly, but leaned his head back in total shock when he saw Freddy Krueger's face looking down at him.

Freddy laughed loud and evilly. Scott screamed.

"Sweet dreams, honey!" Freddy laughed.

He lifted his gloved hand, and stabbed Scott, right through his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scott? Scott?" Thorn called as she knocked on the door to Scott's hotel room.

It was the next morning, and the band needed to get over to the park to get ready. Thorn continued knocking as Luna and Dusk stood beside her in the hallway.

"Scott, come on. Let's go. You'd better not still be asleep." Luna called.

Thorn stopped knocking and sighed.

"He's not answering." she said.

"What do you think he's doing?" Dusk asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's in the shower." Thorn said, putting her ear to the door to see if she could hear water running.

"Or maybe he got drunk off the mini bar and passed out. This isn't the first time this has happened." Luna said.

"Come on, Scott. Move it!" Thorn called again, knocking harder on the door.

"Maybe he's not in there." Dusk suggested. "He could already be at the park. Call him."

Thorn sighed, and took out her cell phone, and dialed Scott's number. When it started ringing, Dusk heard something.

"Wait." she said, putting her ear against the door.

From the other side, she could hear a small ring tone.

"Do you hear that?" Dusk asked Luna.

Luna then put her ear to the door, and heard the ring tone.

"Yeah." she said. "Scott's phone is in his room."

"And Scott wouldn't go anywhere without his phone." Dusk said.

"Which means Scott's in there." Thorn agreed, putting her phone away.

As a maid with a cart was walking by, the girls decided to ask her for some help.

"Excuse me." Thorn said.

The maid stopped and turned her attention to the girls.

"Our idiot friend is still asleep, and we need to be out of here in 15 minutes." Luna said. "Could you unlock his door, please?"

"Yes, of course." the maid said.

With that, she took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Thank you." Thorn said.

The maid smiled at the girls before returning to go about her business.

The girls walked into the room and what they saw turned their stomachs inside out. Scott was laying there on the bed with his eyes gauged out with holes that went straight through the sockets and out of his skull. There was blood everywhere.

"Oh, my God." Thorn cried, putting her hands to her mouth.

Luna and Dusk couldn't believe it either.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." Dusk said, before ducking into the bathroom.

Thorn fell to her knees.

"Oh, my God." she repeated.

* * *

><p>Later, after the police had examined, documented, and cleaned up the crime scene, Scooby and the gang stood around in The Hex Girls' room, while the girls were still in shock.<p>

The incident had caused their performance to be cancelled today, so now they were just trying to figure out what was going on.

"The cops are ruling Scott's death a homicide." Fred said as he paced the floor.

"They said the holes in his head had to be made by knives." Velma said.

"Like, what could've happened?" Shaggy asked.

Amongst all this talking, Thorn just sat there, staring off into the distance. Somehow, she felt responsible for all of this.

"Maybe it was some sort of accident." Daphne suggested.

"But, they didn't find anything in the room. It couldn't have been an accident." Fred said.

"Whoever did this to Scott couldn't have gotten into his room without him letting them in." Velma said.

"Maybe someone got in through his window, and attacked him." Luna suggested.

"On the 6th floor?" Velma asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Stranger things have happened." she said.

"It was Krueger." Thorn muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Like, what'd you say?" Shaggy asked.

"It was Freddy Krueger." Thorn repeated, louder.

"Again with the nightmare stuff?" Luna asked.

"I'm telling you, Luna. This is real. They're not just nightmares." Thorn said. "Think about it. With Scott, they say he looked like he'd been stabbed. That there were no fingerprints or signs of a struggle. Just like Carly Jessup."

"Yeah, but Scott's not the one having the nightmares. You are." Luna said.

"But, maybe Scott had one too." Daphne said.

"We were talking about Krueger before he went to bed last night." Dusk said.

"What do you think, Fred?" Velma asked.

"Well, if this were a couple of years ago. I would've laughed this whole thing off. But, I think Thorn has a point."

Scooby-Doo gulped.

"Like, this Krueger guy can actually kill you in your sleep?" Shaggy asked as he started to shake.

"It's alright, Shaggy. I don't think he'll come after us." Daphne said.

Luna had had enough.

"You guys are all crazy. It was some prowler that broke in. That's all it was. Just some prowler." she said. "Why do you gotta make it about the supernatural all the time?"

"Look, Luna. Maybe they have a point." Dusk said.

"Oh, now you believe in this stuff, too? This is all just too much for me." Luna said. "Okay, I can take real witches. I'll believe in vampires. But, some guy who can kill you in your dreams is just too ridiculous."

Ignoring the arguing, Thorn popped another pill into her mouth. Sleeping was completely out of the question at this point.

* * *

><p>That night, while everyone was trying to sleep, Luna was now the one having a hard time with it. She began to sweat and groan. She didn't know it, but, she was having a nightmare.<p>

In her head, she was standing in of her father's dentist office. At the front desk, the dental receptionist sat there.

"Hello, Luna. Your father call you in for a check up?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, I guess." Luna said, puzzled.

This was weird. Luna didn't remember scheduling an appointment. How did she even end up here in the first place?

"You can go on in, and wait, he's just finishing up on another patient." the receptionist said.

"Okay." Luna replied.

She walked slowly through the dental office. It looked and smelled the same as it always did. But, something was different about it this time.

When she saw a patient sitting in a chair, she recognized the back of her father's head, wearing the mouth mask, while he examined the patient's teeth.

"Dad?" Luna called.

"Hold on, sweetie. I'll be right with you." her father said. "Alright, all finished."

"Thank you, doctor." the patient said, standing up.

"No problem. See you next time." Luna's father replied, before the patient walked away.

Luna watched the patient go. She was still confused.

"Okay, Luna. You're up next." she heard her father call.

Luna slowly walked over, and sat in the chair. Her father turned on the chair light. It's bright rays bothered Luna's eyes a bit.

"Light's a little bright, Dad." she said.

It was. The light was so bright, she couldn't even see her dad's face looking down at her.

"Open wide." her dad said, ignoring her.

She opened her mouth wide, and her father felt around her mouth.

"Ooh. There's a cavity." he said.

"What? I haven't had a cavity since I was 5." Luna protested.

"It's alright, honey. We're just gonna get that thing filled real quick."

Luna sighed, as her father reached into the drawer for a syringe.

"Alright. This'll only hurt a bit. Say 'aww'" her father said.

When he pulled his arm out of the box, he was wearing the knifed glove of Freddy Krueger.

Luna screamed, and the room went black.

Suddenly, she found herself running through the hallway of a high school. She didn't know what she was running from, she just knew she had to get away. As she ran, she covered her ears. She could hear the horrible laughter of her pursuer.

"Do you believe in me _now_?" she heard someone shout.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Freddy Krueger standing before her.

"You're not real." she tried to convince herself.

"Oh, yes I am." Krueger said, walking towards her.

"I'm as real as the cut on your arm." Freddy said, taking a slash at Luna's left arm.

In the real world, the cut was made real, and blood trickled onto the bed.

Luna gasped in pain. Freddy grinned.

"Still don't believe?" he asked.

"How about _now_?" he slashed across her chest, just above her breast.

It really hurt. Luna was getting scared, now. She clutched her bleeding chest.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"What about, _now_? Or _now_?" Freddy shouted while slashing her across the face.

Luna screamed.

In the real world, Thorn, who was still not asleep, noticed Luna's struggles, and walked over to her bed.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Thorn said.

She gasped when she saw the cuts and blood all over Luna and the bed.

In her dream, Luna was still being attacked by Krueger.

"Do you believe now, bitch? Huh? Do ya?" Krueger laughed as he slashed Luna's face.

Luna couldn't stop screaming.

In the real world, Thorn started to try to shake Luna awake.

"Luna, wake up! Wake up!" she screamed.

"What's going on?" Dusk asked. She apparently had been woken up by Thorn's yelling.

"Dusk, look!" Thorn said.

Dusk looked over, and gasped when she saw what was happening.

In Luna's dream, Freddy continued cackling, while Luna screamed bloody murder. In an attempt to stop his assault, she grabbed hold of his shirt, ripping a small piece of it off as she began to fall backwards.

"LUNA, WAKE UP!" Thorn screamed in the real world.

All of a sudden, Luna jolted awake. She panted loudly.

"Luna." Dusk said in disbelief.

Luna was covered in blood. She was shaking, and crying.

"Help me. Please, help me." she pleaded.

"Call 911, Dusk." Thorn said. "Luna, you're gonna be okay."

Through her sobs, Luna managed to choke out:

"It was Krueger."

She passed out. Thorn couldn't believe it. She wanted to start crying too. But, then she noticed something in Luna's fist.

"What's this?" Thorn asked herself, taking it out of Luna's hand.

It was something red and green. It felt like cotton or wool. Then Thorn realized.

It was a piece of Krueger's shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

About 20 minutes later, at the hospital, Luna was being rushed in on a stretcher. She had a breathing mask placed over her mouth as the paramedics pulled her towards the operating room.

Thorn, Dusk, and Mystery Inc. watched as the operating room's doors shut.

"Thorn, what happened?" Velma asked.

Thorn said nothing. She just looked down at the ground.

"Thorn." Velma pressed.

"It..." Thorn started.

"What? What is it?" Fred asked.

"It was Freddy Krueger." Dusk blurted.

The gang gasped.

"Is that true, Thorn?" Daphne asked.

Thorn then looked up at them all, and slowly nodded her head.

"You're absolutely sure?" Velma asked.

Without saying a word, Thorn reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of Krueger's shirt and showed it to the gang.

"What's that?" Scooby asked.

"It's a piece of his shirt." Thorn answered.

"Like, where'd you get that?" Shaggy questioned.

"Luna must have pulled it out of her dream." Thorn said.

"You mean, there's a way to bring things out of the dream world?" Daphne asked.

Thorn nodded again.

"So, what happens now?" Dusk asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Velma said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Thorn, Dusk, and the gang all sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to give them an update on Luna's condition.<p>

A few minutes passed, and two men stepped into the waiting room. One of them was a familiar face from Oakhaven; Mr. McKnight, Thorn's father.

"Sally." he said, walking over to his daughter.

"Daddy." Thorn said, standing up, and hugging her father, tightly.

Thorn then turned to the other man, and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Brooks." she said.

"It's okay, Sally. None of this was your fault." Mr. Brooks said.

Mr. Brooks is Luna's father. He works as a dentist in Oakhaven. He's mostly responsible for the fake fangs worn by the Hex Girls when they perform.

Right then, a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Sally McKnight?" she called softly.

"That's me." Thorn called back.

Thorn, Dusk, and Mr. Brooks walked over to the nurse.

"Is my daughter gonna be okay?" Mr. Brooks asked.

"She's gonna be fine. She had a lot of cuts on her face, and she'll need a few stitches, but I'm sure she'll be out of here by tomorrow morning." the nurse said.

"Can we see her?" Dusk asked.

"Not right now. She's about to go into surgery, and needs her rest."

"Thank you, doctor." Thorn said.

"Just one thing. How do you suppose this happened to her?" the nurse asked.

Thorn and Dusk were now at a loss for words. How were they supposed to explain this? Especially when something similar had happened to Scott just a couple days before.

"Well, Luna's always been a very strange sleeper. She tends to sleepwalk at times. She must have done this to herself in her sleep." Thorn lied.

"Do you think perhaps that it may have been a suicide attempt?" the nurse asked.

"No." Thorn and Dusk answered quickly.

The nurse's attention then turned to Mr. Brooks, who shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge, no." he said.

"Well, just letting you know, that Luna is going to be fine. You can come pick her up tomorrow." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Mr. Brooks said.

The nurse then walked back into the operating room.

Thorn, Dusk, and Mr. Brooks walked back over to the gang, and sat back down.

"How's Luna?" Daphne asked.

"Just fine. Doctor said she'll be able to leave in the morning." Mr. Brooks said.

Fred sighed in consolation.

"Ah, that's a relief." he said. "Well, now that all that stress is off, what to you say we all go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

Scooby and Shaggy's eyes instantly lit up.

"Like, I thought you'd never ask!" Shaggy said, cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Scooby licked his lips.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Thorn said.

"Are you okay?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just be there in a minute." Thorn insisted.

"I'll catch up too, I've gotta hit the John." Mr. McKnight said.

With that, everyone but Thorn got up and walked out of the waiting room.

Thorn sat there, feeling horrible. She had been bottling up her emotions for the last hour and a half. She had really thought Krueger was going to kill her friend.

She slowly rose from her seat, and walked out of the waiting room with her head down. As she reached the outside of the room, she sniffled.

The thought that Krueger was able to do all of these things to her was really getting to her emotionally. Her head was hurting so bad, she put her hands to her forehead, and leaned against the wall. It wasn't long before she slid down the wall to the floor, and began crying.

Krueger was going to haunt her for the rest of her life, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She considered going back to the hotel, and just going to sleep, and just let Freddy kill her. That way, he at least wouldn't go after her friends.

"Sally?" she heard her father's voice call.

She looked up to see her father walking towards her from the bathroom. She quickly wiped her tears. Her father knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, holding her chin in his hand.

"No, I'm fine." she said, quickly.

"You don't look fine to me." Mr. McKnight said. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Honey, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Thorn stared at her dad for a few seconds, and then suddenly wondered. Why was Krueger mostly attacking her? Sure, there were a few people here or there, but why was Freddy so interested in tormenting Thorn in particular?

"Daddy?" Thorn asked. "Why did we move to Oakhaven?"

A chill shot down Mr. McKnight's spine. But, he tried to brush it off.

"We just felt that we needed to move to a better house." he said.

"Daddy." Thorn said, looking at him seriously.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Fred Krueger." she said.

An even bigger chill went down McKnight's spine then. And again, he tried to play it off.

"Fred Krueger? What?" he said.

"You know who he is, Daddy. I know you do." Thorn said. "What did he do to me?"

"Sally, I think you need to calm dow-"

"No!" Thorn yelled. "I want to know what happened here! I want to know why Krueger's after me. What did he do to me?"

"After you? Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Just, tell me."

McKnight sighed.

"Alright, fine. You want the truth?"

Thorn nodded.

"Back, when you were about 4 years old, you'd just started to go to preschool at Badham. We lived on Elm Street, then. At that old Lantz house." he said.

The Lantz house was the house just across from the one where Carly lived. They say that a boy that lived in that house had somehow been sucked into his own bed one night.

"Every night, you'd wake up, screaming in your bed about some guy named Freddy Krueger coming into your dreams and trying to kill you." McKnight continued. "Naturally your mother and I figured it was just your imagination."

"But?" Thorn asked.

"But, a few days later, when I was in town, I'd heard from one of my co-workers that a boy who had lived in that house before us had been murdered. Everyone assumed he was killed by that Krueger guy you always talked about. Your mother and I didn't want you to be raised in a house where someone was murdered, so we moved you to Oakhaven."

Thorn looked at her father.

"After a week or so, you stopped being afraid to sleep, and your nightmares stopped. I'm surprised you remember after all this time." he said

It all made sense now. As long as Thorn was in Springwood, she'd have nightmares about Freddy. But, with all of these murders happening, she couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She needed to finish this.

"Do you understand now?" McKnight asked.

Thorn nodded.

"Thank you, Daddy." she said. She stood up, and followed him into the cafeteria.

Inside, they saw the gang, Dusk, and Mr. Brooks sitting at a table. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Shaggy all had plates, but Dusk, and Mr. Brooks just sat there waiting.

As Thorn and her father walked over to the table, Mr. Brooks stood up.

"Hey, just thought I'd wait for ya." Mr. Brooks said. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, starved." McKnight replied. "You want anything, Sally?"

"No, I'm fine." Thorn replied.

With that, her father, and Mr. Brooks walked away from the table to get in the foodline.

"Guys." Thorn said, turning to her friends. "I have to tell you something."

They all leaned in at the table for a huddle.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"It's Krueger. We have to take him down." Thorn said.

"What? Like, are you outta your mind?" Shaggy whimpered.

"Clearly" Scooby Doo said.

"Listen. We have to find a way to stop him. If we don't, he'll just keep hurting everyone in their dreams." Thorn added.

"Okay, how do you suggest we stop him, Thorn? In case you haven't noticed, he's not in the real world." Dusk said.

"Well, then we'll just have to find a way to bring him into the real world." Thorn said.

"But, that's impossible." Daphne said.

"No, it's not." Velma said. "Remember that piece of Krueger's shirt you said you had, Thorn?"

"Yeah." Thorn said, pulling it out.

"If we can bring that out, we can probably bring all of him out." Velma said.

"Okay, so, how do we do this? I mean, which one of us is going to sleep?" Fred asked.

"Me. I'm the one he wants. I'm probably the best person for this job." Thorn said.

"Well, he's probably anticipating this move. Who's to say he's not just gonna kill Thorn, then attack us all when we're asleep?" Dusk asked.

They all thought for a second.

"Hold on. I've got a plan." Velma declared.


	7. Chapter 7

2 hours later, it was still pitch black night outside. After Mr. McKnight, and Mr. Brooks had checked into a motel for the evening, Thorn, Dusk, and the gang all had driven to the park in the Mystery Machine to prepare for the final confrontation with Freddy Krueger.

Inside of the Mystery Machine, the gang all sat in the back of the van in a circle around a chair that was placed in the center of them.

"Okay, Velma. What's the plan?" Daphne asked.

"It's all very simple, really." Velma said. "We're gonna bring Freddy out and defeat him in the real world"

"Yeah, okay. But, what do we do?" Dusk asked.

"Okay, here's how it'll go. Thorn, you're gonna need to sit down in that chair." Velma said.

"Um, alright." Thorn said, getting up and sitting in the chair. "Can I ask why?"

"I'll explain in a minute." Velma answered. "Now, when was the last time you took one of those Desoxyn pills?"

"I don't know. It's been a while. I think the last time I took one was yesterday." Thorn said.

"Great. Then, this should work out perfectly." Velma said.

"Like, could you just explain the plan, so we can get this over with?" Shaggy whimpered.

"Okay, so, Thorn's gonna fall asleep, right? That'll lure Krueger into her dream. And once he gets close enough, Thorn's gonna grab on to him, and at the same time, we'll wake her up. That should bring them both back into the real world." Velma explained.

"And that's when we'll have a chance to subdue him." Fred said.

"Exactly, Freddy." Velma concurred.

"But, like, wait a minute, Velma?" Shaggy asked. "What happens if we all fall asleep?"

"I've already accounted for that." Velma said. "Fred?"

Fred took out an alarm clock, and started to set the alarm.

"Should any of us fall asleep, within minutes of us falling asleep, the alarm'll go off and wake us all up. It can also work as a way for any of us to grab Krueger if he enters any of our dreams." Velma said.

"That's genius, Velma." Daphne complimented.

"Thank you." Velma said.

Fred set the clock down onto the floor. Thorn yawned. She was so tired right now. More exhausted than she had ever been before. Falling asleep, it seemed, was going to be easy.

"Alright, Thorn. You ready?" Velma asked.

Thorn sighed, deeply, to try to steady her racing heart beat.

"Yeah. I'm ready." she said.

"But, like, wait a minute, Velma?" Shaggy asked. "What happens if we all fall asleep?"

"Wait. Didn't you just ask that?" Thorn said, puzzled.

"Why don't we just forget this whole plan?" Daphne asked.

Thorn stared at them all, but they didn't return any looks to her.

"Well, how else are we supposed to stop Krueger?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah. Why risk our own lives, when we could just give the bitch over to Krueger?" Dusk said.

Now, Thorn was scared.

"What?" she asked.

But she was ignored. They all just talked amongst each other.

"I guess it would be better for her to die than us. I mean, she's the one Krueger really wants, right?" Fred said.

"You guys, what are you saying?" Thorn asked, but slowly, her voice was going mute.

The chair she was sitting in slowly drew back away from the Mystery Machine and into pitch darkness. Thorn slowly became aware that she had fallen asleep. After feeling the chair move through black nothing, it came to a stop in the boiler room that was oh, too familiar to Thorn's eyes.

She stood up, out of the chair, and shouted.

"Krueger!" she called.

There was no one there.

"Krueger!" she repeated.

Thorn wasn't going to let him get to her this time. Soon, she would be the one in control. She was ready to end this.

"Come on, you bastard!" she called again. "Where are you?"

From behind her, she heard the deep, throaty voice say:

"Here."

Thorn screamed.

* * *

><p>In the real world, Mystery Inc. and Dusk sat around Thorn, waiting for her to make any kind of sign.<p>

"Do you think she's okay?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Looks peaceful enough to me." Fred said.

"Like, what if this plan doesn't work?" Shaggy asked.

"It should. To be perfectly honest, I'm more concerned about waking Thorn up." Velma said.

"What?" Dusk asked.

"What do you mean, Velma?" Daphne questioned.

"Well, she hasn't slept in about 3 days. Now that she's finally let her body do so, it make be a lot more difficult to wake her up." Velma said.

"Oh, no." Scooby said.

"Don't worry. I've prepared for that, too." Velma said. "It's what the chair is for. If we can't conventionally wake Thorn up, we'll give her a kick."

"Like, you're gonna kick her?" Shaggy asked.

"Not kick her, a kick. It's when a person is startled out of their sleep." Velma explained. "We'll simply push over the chair, and it'll send a jump start to Thorn's head, wake her up. I hope."

"You hope?" Daphne asked.

"I have faith in my plan, don't worry." Velma assured.

Shaggy and Scooby then yawned simultaneously.

"Come on, you guys, stay awake." Fred said. "We can't afford to fall asleep."

* * *

><p>Back in the dreamland, Thorn slowly backed away from Freddy, who slowly crept toward her.<p>

"Naughty little girl, Sally." Freddy said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you."

Suddenly, the background behind Thorn changed, into her house in Oakhaven. It was night, and Thorn was now standing in front of a door. The door to her mother and father's bedroom.

Thorn slowly took in a breath, and opened the door. When she walked inside, she saw her mother, laying in the bed, asleep. Her mother had been dead for years. The last time Thorn saw her, was when she was at least 8 years old. Seeing her mother brought a few tears to Thorn's eyes.

Out from another side of the room, appeared Krueger. He walked over to Thorn's mother's bed, and looked to Thorn while putting a knifed finger to his mouth and whispering "Shhhh".

"No. No, you stay away from her." Thorn demanded.

While smirking, Krueger began to use his knifed finger to pull the covers down from Thorn's mother, who stayed asleep the whole time.

"Stop it. Leave her alone." Thorn pressed.

Krueger looked up at Thorn, and gave a chuckle as he held a blade to Thorn's mother's stomach.

"Stop." Thorn yelled.

"Wiccan bitch." Krueger said, as he reared his arm back before thrusting his glove straight into Thorn's mother's stomach.

"No!" Thorn screamed.

She ran over to Krueger, and grabbed hold of him.

"Guys! Guys! I've got him! Wake me up!" Thorn shouted up to the ceiling.

Nothing happened. She remained in the dream world.

"Shaggy! Fred! Velma! Wake me up!" Thorn continued shouting.

"What? No!" Freddy said before slashing Thorn's arm and throwing her off of him.

She fell back and hit her head on a dresser. Blood trickled down her arm.

Krueger chuckled as he walked near her.

Thorn couldn't believe it. Why didn't the guys wake her up? Did they not hear her? What was going on?

* * *

><p>Freddy turned his head to the side, as he had clearly sensed something. He then smiled evilly.<p>

In the real world, every last person in the Mystery Machine, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and Dusk, was fast asleep.

And guess what? The timer alarm on the clock was set for 2:25 am. Right now, it was 2:05 am.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the recesses of the gang's brain, They all found themselves in their own individual sections of Freddy Krueger's boiler room of terror.

Inside of Daphne's mind, she looked around at the boilers and molten steel.

"Hello?" she called. No one answered.

"Fred? Velma? Scooby, Shaggy?" she called.

She then heard a screeching noise, which made her swiftly turn around.

Standing there, she saw Krueger, chuckling as he walked towards her.

"Daphne." he said.

"Oh, God." Daphne said with a grimace.

"Pretty, little Daphne." Freddy said. "Coming to save Sally, are we?"

Daphne winced. She couldn't believe what was happening. This was by far the weirdest experience with a monster she's ever had.

"Wanna come over and play?" Krueger asked, sinisterly.

Not chancing it, Daphne turned around and bolted away.

"Hmph. Your call." Krueger said.

As she ran down a few stairs, Daphne felt like no matter how fast she ran, she would never get far enough away from Krueger.

Daphne shrieked, as her running was halted, when she crashed into someone.

It was Velma. Fred, and Dusk were there as well.

"It's only you guys. What's happening? How did we get here?" Daphne asked.

"I think we're dreaming, Daphne." Velma said.

"What?" Daphne questioned.

Then, she suddenly remembered.

"Oh, no. We must've fallen asleep in the van." Daphne said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. But we need to find Shaggy and Scooby." Velma said.

"Where's Thorn?" Daphne asked. "Do you think she's here?"

"I don't know." Fred said.

"It's so hot in here." Dusk said.

"Oh, it's much worse when you're actually being _burned _by it." Krueger's voice sounded.

He slowly walked down the steps Daphne had just run down, and came into everyone's line of sight.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked.

Freddy smiled.

"Because it's fun." he grinned.

"You won't get away with this. You're gonna pay for what you've done." Velma said, bravely.

Krueger laughed. This made a shiver go down Daphne's spine.

"Oh, you meddling kids can't stop me." he said. "You're in my world."

"We're not kids, Krueger. And we _will _defeat you." Fred pointed.

"Ooh. Mr. Macho Man." Freddy taunted.

He slowly walked over to Fred.

"So, Fred Jones." Krueger said. "You wanna take a poke at me?"

Then, without warning, Krueger stabbed his gloved into Fred's frontal deltoid.

The girls shrieked as Fred howled in pain.

From a distance, Shaggy's voice could be heard.

"Like, hello? Is anybody there?" he called.

Dropping what he was doing, Freddy turned his attention to the direction of Shaggy's calling.

"Oh, more guests have arrived. I'll be right back." Krueger said, giving the others one final look before walking away.

On the other side of the boiler room, Shaggy looked around desperately to find his friends.

"Scooby? Fred? Daphne? Velma?" Shaggy called, as he crept slowly.

The expression on Shaggy's face was of pure terror. He honestly thought that any given moment could be his last.

"Shaggy?" he heard a familiar voice call.

"Huh? Like, over here." He called.

Walking out of the steam, came Thorn.

"Thorn. Like, what are you doing here?" Shaggy asked.

Thorn jogged up to Shaggy.

"Shaggy. We've got to find a way out of here. He's gonna kill us all." Thorn said.

"Who?" Shaggy asked.

"Me!" Krueger shouted.

Shaggy jolted in fear, and he and Thorn slowly turned around. Standing there, tapping his claws on a railing, was Krueger. His look was so demented, Shaggy nearly pissed his pants.

Yet, despite this, Shaggy knew that he needed to protect Thorn, so he stood in front of her.

"L-l-l-like, stay back, man." Shaggy feebly said. "I'm w-w-warning you."

"You're warning me, Hippy-Boy?" Krueger asked. "Could it be that your spineless ass finally grew a pair?"

Although, mortified, Shaggy stood his ground.

"L-like, at least, I'm not some creepy, old, burned victim." Shaggy tried to taunt.

"What?" Krueger said, in slight annoyance.

"Yeah." Shaggy said. "Like, you're so ugly, I bet they call you pizza face."

Krueger was starting to get irritated by Shaggy's little jokes.

"You're not even really that scary." Shaggy said.

He was actually gaining some confidence in saying this.

"Like, my grandmother's creepier than you." he continued to taunt.

"Shaggy, what are you doing?" Thorn tried to whisper.

"Is that right?" Krueger asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Shaggy said.

All of a sudden, Freddy was up in Shaggy's face, and grabbed him by the shirt. In that same instant, all of the bravery was stripped away from Shaggy.

"Am I scary enough for you, now?" Krueger growled.

"Shaggy!" they all heard Velma scream.

Thorn turned around and saw Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Dusk standing there.

"Guys." Thorn said.

"Oh, look. The gang's all here." Krueger said, still holding Shaggy by the throat.

"All except for one." Krueger then said.

He threw Shaggy to the floor, and began looking around.

Shaggy got up, and made his way over to his group of friends. They all watched Krueger, waiting for him to make his next move.

In another part of the boiler room, Scooby sniffed and whimpered as he walked around the place.

"Shaggy?" he barked.

No one answered. Scooby felt all alone. He too knew that he must've fallen asleep, and now he would be at the mercy of Freddy Krueger.

"Scooby-Doo..." Scooby heard Krueger say.

"...Where are you?" before hearing his sadistic chuckle.

Scooby felt a shadow approach him from behind, and when he turned and saw who it was, he whimpered once more.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Krueger had everyone telekinetically held against the wall. He paced in front of them, like a kid about to choose his team for handball.<p>

"So, let's see. Which one should go first." Krueger said, pacing.

Everyone struggled to move, but they were stuck.

"Maybe I'll just kill you all at the same time." Krueger said.

He stopped his pacing, then turned his attention to Daphne.

"Ms. Blake. How about you first?" he said.

"You leave her alone!" Fred ordered.

"Shut up, boy!" Krueger yelled. "You're not calling the shots around here, I am."

Daphne shuddered as Krueger walked close to her.

"Just one question." he said, stroking a bit of her hair. "Are you a screamer?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, a small ringing was heard. Gradually the sound got louder and louder.

Krueger looked as surprised as the others did.

Then, they noticed what it was. The alarm. It went off. The noise then became numbingly loud.

* * *

><p>The gang all woke up. They slowly realized that they were back in the Mystery Machine. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Dusk looked at each other, then sighed in relief.<p>

"Well, I guess that plan just went threw the window." Daphne said.

"Yeah. It sounded a lot easier than it was." Fred agreed.

"Like, what do we do now, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

Velma didn't answer. She was evidently staring at something.

"Velma?" Shaggy asked again.

"Look." Velma pointed.

Everyone's head turned to the direction Velma was pointing.

"Oh, my God." Dusk said.

It was Thorn. She was still asleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the dreamland, Thorn remained in the boiler room, facing Freddy alone.<p>

"Looks like it's just us again, Sally." he taunted.

He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, and got on top of her.

"Oh, God. Please, no." Thorn whimpered as she began to cry.

"Oh, no." Krueger mocked.

* * *

><p>In the real world, Fred leaned across and tried to shake Thorn awake. She wouldn't.<p>

"Thorn!" he called. "What's going on, Velma?"

"It's the drugs. She's been awake for too long. I was afraid of this. The alarm wasn't enough to wake her up." Velma said.

* * *

><p>In the dream world, Krueger lay one hand over Thorn's throat, and used his clawed one to slash at her stomach.<p>

Thorn screamed in pain with each new swipe.

"Why won't I wake up?" she screamed.

* * *

><p>In the real world, the gang could see the blood trickling from her stomach.<p>

"He's killing her!" Fred said. "Guys, do something!"

* * *

><p>In the dream world, Krueger taunted Thorn, as she tried to snap out of the nightmare.<p>

"You think you're friends can wake you up?" he said. "The only way I'll let you go is if you're dead."

* * *

><p>In the real world, Velma finally remembered.<p>

"Scooby, the kick!" she said.

"Right!" Scooby barked.

And with that , Scooby pushed the chair Thorn was in backwards. All in slow-mo, the chair fell back.

* * *

><p>In the dream world, Krueger held his knifed finger to Thorn's chest, ready to end it.<p>

"Say, 'goodnight'", he said.

At that very last moment, though, Thorn felt the kick, and grabbed hold of Krueger.

* * *

><p>In the real world, Thorn woke up, with the burned monster on top of her. She had brought Freddy Krueger into the real world.<p>

But, the problem was, he was also in the Mystery Machine.

The gang all gasped at the sight of Krueger, as he and Thorn wrestled around the back of the van.

Everyone quickly headed to the back doors of the van, and got out. Thorn followed. It wasn't long before Krueger regained his composure, and stepped out of the vehicle and onto the grass as well.

"Bad play, Sally." he said. "Now, I'm really pissed."

"You don't have any power here, Krueger." Thorn said, bravely.

"Hmph" Krueger scoffed.

He then swiftly slashed Scooby's ribs with his glove. The attack hit the dog so hard, that he flew back a couple of feet. Krueger may not be God in the real world, but he was still pretty strong.

"Scooby!" Shaggy yelled in concern, rushing over to his hurt friend.

"Like, are you okay, man?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Scooby semi-whimpered.

He had four slashes across his ribs, but it didn't look too serious.

"Let's have it out, bitch." Krueger said to Thorn. "You and me."

Freddy stepped closer to Thorn, which made her back away from him.

"You think just because you brought me to the real world, I'm no longer a nightmare?" he asked.

The rest of the gang did nothing. They didn't even want to take a chance on what Krueger might be capable of. Thorn said nothing, as she backed up against a food booth.

"Life is a fragile thing, you know." Krueger said. "You can give life, or..."

In that instant, he grabbed Thorn by the throat.

"You can take it away." he smirked.

"No!" Dusk screamed.

Thorn held her hands to Freddy's. He was going to kill her, she knew. She already was starting to lose consciousness.

Out of nowhere, Freddy was hit on the back of the head by a rock. He turned his attention to behind himself, and saw Dusk, throwing things at him.

"Leave my friend alone!" she shouted.

Thorn then took this opportunity to try and escape from Krueger's grip. She looked down at the table of the booth she was up against, and saw a kitchen chest. She quickly opened it, and inside, saw a carver knife, and a cleaver.

Quickly she grabbed the carving knife and sliced Krueger's hand that was around her throat.

Krueger screamed in pain, and realized what Thorn had just done.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

Thorn turned back around, and grabbed the cleaver too. She then kicked Freddy back. Somehow, she felt this new strength coursing through her.

Krueger kept trying to grab at her, but she would just cut him with the knives.

With one final blow, she hit Krueger in the face, causing him to fall back and hit the back of his head on a booth.

Thorn used the carving knife she had and stabbed it through Krueger's gloved hand, and into the wood of the booth he was up against, like thumb-tacking a piece of paper to a bulletin board.

Again, Krueger howled in pain. Now, he was the one who was stuck.

"Sally! Sally!" he screamed. "You won't ever forget me! _EVER_!"

With that, Thorn took the cleaver she had in her hand, and chopped right down on the right side of Krueger's skull.

Freddy Krueger was dead.

The gang stood there in awe. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Welcome to my nightmare, you bastard." Thorn said quietly.

She then removed the cleaver from Freddy's skull, and began to repeatedly chop at him in the same spot.

With each chop, Thorn hit harder. She didn't just want Krueger dead. She wanted to destroy him. Bits of his blood splattered across her dress, but she didn't care.

Noticing that she was taking this a little too far, Fred walked over to her. He heard her whimper, then stop chopping.

This was all too much for Thorn. She finally let go of the cleaver, and slowly went into Fred's arms and began to cry.

She just had to let it out. All of the built up frustration, the doubts, the worries, the lack of sleep. It was finally over.

The rest of the gang walked over to join Fred and Thorn in a group hug.

Later, they burned Krueger's carcass, so there wouldn't be a trace of him left.

That night, Thorn went to sleep, and for the first time in days, got fully rested. Without not even one nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, at the hospital, everyone was waiting to pick up Luna. As Thorn stood there, she decided to speak to her father.

"Daddy, about that whole deal with Krueger. I just wanted to say that...I know that you just wanted to protect me. And that I forgive you." she said.

Mr. McKnight was pretty caught off guard.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Sally. I just didn't want you to have to remember those nightmares." he said.

"It's okay, Daddy." Thorn said. "I love you."

She drew Mr. McKnight in for a hug, and he returned the gesture.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he said.

"Look who's back?" Fred said.

Walking out of her room, came Luna. She looked slightly scarred, but healthy. She put on a huge grin as she hugged her friends.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Thorn said.

"Yeah. So, how'd you guys do? Did you take care of the problem?" Luna asked.

"Yep. Mystery solved, and case closed." Velma said.

"Luna" Mr. Brooks said, walking towards his daughter and giving her a big hug. "Are you alright."

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad. Thanks for coming." Luna said.

"Well, are you fine enough to perform at the festival today?" Thorn asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Later, at the festival, the Hex Girls performed beautifully.<p>

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction_

_I'm a Hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

The crowd watching cheered the band on, and clapped to the beat.

Over, by the contest area, Shaggy and a bandaged Scooby-Doo prepared themselves for the big event.

They both wore their table napkins like bibs. Sitting next to them were at least 6 other people, who they knew didn't stand a chance against them.

"Like, this has got to be the best contest ever invented." Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed. "Bring on the food."

Back on stage, the Hex Girls finished their number.

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

The crowd applauded the song. Thorn bowed to the crowd, before reapproaching the mic.

"Thank you." she said. "Alright, for this next song, we've decided to perform something special for you guys."

The crowd cheered again.

"Hit it, sisters." Thorn said.

Luna's fingers then began to play a familiar melody on her keyboard.

The crowd knew what the song was, and began to cheer even louder.

Over by the food stands, the announcer guy shot the fire pistol in the air, initiating the contest. Scooby and Shaggy began eating rapidly, as the sound of Thorn's guitar, and Dusk's drums entered the mix of Luna's keyboard playing.

The Hex Girls were singing a cover version of Van Halen's _"Dreams"_.

It wasn't long before Thorn put her mouth near the mic, and began to sing:

_World turns black and white  
><em>

_Pictures in an empty room  
><em>

_Your love starts fallin' down  
><em>

_Better change your tune  
><em>

_Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
><em>

_Reach for the sky  
><em>

_Baby, just spread your wings_

_We'll get higher and higher_

_Straight up we'll climb_

_We'll get higher and higher_

_Leave it all behind_

The people competing against Scooby and Shaggy never even had a chance. They smoked everyone with every dish.

_Run, run, run away  
><em>

_Like a train runnin' off the track  
><em>

_Got the truth bein' left behind  
><em>

_Falls between the cracks  
><em>

_Standin' on broken dreams  
><em>

_Never losin' sight, ah  
><em>

_Well just spread your wings_

_We'll get higher and higher_

_Straight up we'll climb_

_We'll get higher and higher_

_Leave it all behind_

_So baby dry your eyes_

_Save all the tears you've cried_

_Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

_'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong_

_Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

In the crowd, Mr. McKnight, and Mr. Brooks watched as their daughters performed.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma cheered on Shaggy and Scooby as they continued to dominate at the eating contest.

_Yeah, we'll get higher and higher  
><em>

_Straight up we'll climb  
><em>

_Higher and higher  
><em>

_Leave it all behind  
><em>

_Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
><em>

_Who knows what we'll find?_

_So baby dry your eyes_

_Save all the tears you've cried_

_Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

_Oh baby, we belong in a world that must be strong_

_Oh, that's what dreams are made of_

After the final dish, it was clear who the winners were. The announcer guy decided to end the contest.

"That's it! That's it!" he announced. "The winners of the eating contest are Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo!"

Daphne, Fred, and Velma applauded their friends.

"Like, it was no big deal." Shaggy said, without any attempt at modesty.

The announcer man then brought Scooby and Shaggy, their blue ribbons, stating that they won the contest.

_And in the end on dreams we will depend  
><em>

_'Cause that's what love is made of._

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby said triumphantly.

Looking towards us, he reached down, and came back up, wearing Krueger's glove, and flipped on the fedora as well before slashing at us.

A subtle chuckle of Freddy Krueger was heard.

**THE END**


End file.
